


Вторжение

by atropo



Category: Tron: Legacy (2010)
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-19
Updated: 2013-09-19
Packaged: 2017-12-27 01:47:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,048
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/972868
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/atropo/pseuds/atropo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алан обнаруживает большую тайну и большую опасность, и отправляется с этой проблемой к Сэму.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Вторжение

– Сэм, нам надо поговорить.

Молодой Флинн кинул взгляд на часы и широко провёл ладонью по лицу, будто смахивая усталость и напряжённое выражение. Он снова засиделся. В последнее время нынешний глава компании постоянно оставался на рабочем месте до тех пор, пока из здания не уходили последние трудоголики. Алан подозревал, что гараж Сэма давно пустует без хозяина.

– Да, Алан… присаживайся. Кофе?

Бредли покачал головой. Все его жесты были непривычно порывистыми, будто бы ему не терпелось поделиться с Сэмом новыми задумками. Но, приглядевшись к нему, Флинн понял, что это не очередная корпоративная идея.

– Что случилось?

– Вторжение, Сэм. Случилось вторжение.

Алан перевёл дыхание: похоже было, что он бежал до кабинета от самого входа в здание. Сэм терпеливо крутил в пальцах стилус, ожидая подробностей. Друг его отца редко был настолько взбудораженным и так нервно дёргал себя за галстук. По всему выходило, что произошло нечто из ряда вон выходящее.

– Ты внимательно просматриваешь бумаги, Сэм? – наконец начал Алан. – Твой отец всегда упускал мелочи из вида. Сначала мне попалась на глаза пара графиков производительности, потом несколько счетов за энергопотребление, потом я случайно наткнулся на полное отсутствие большого количества файлов о корпоративных медицинских осмотрах.

– Пока не совсем понимаю, к чему ты ведёшь, но уже смахивает на затравку для фильма ужасов, – почти серьёзно ответил Сэм и бросил стилус на глянцевую поверхность стола.

Алан нахмурился. Он не прекращал раз в минуту расслаблять галстук ещё сильнее, словно узел не болтался на уровне первой пуговицы.

– Я могу казаться параноиком, но это не всё. Да, я сначала тоже не придавал значения, но, чёрт возьми… после этого я отправился в зал игровых автоматов. Я увидел там человека, Сэм.

Сэм постарался представить его глазами то, о чём он рассказывал, сминая злосчастный галстук в пальцах. Тёмный зал аркады, по которому прокатывались воздушные вихри, создавая миражи дыхания, когда полиэтилен на мёртвых экранах приподнимался и опускался практически в такт, шурша, как пожухлые листья, путающиеся под ногами. Жуткая картинка. Легко представить себе промелькнувший между автоматами человеческий силуэт.

– И что? – Сэм отъехал в кресле чуть назад и прокрутился вокруг себя.

– Сэм, я узнал его. Помнишь Роя? «Одинокий мыслитель». Мы с этим парнем вместе работали с 80го, и после моего возвращение он согласился…

– Знаю. Он работает сейчас, если не ошибаюсь, главой подразделения платформенных продуктов.

– Всё верно, только этот человек скрылся, и после этого Рой перестал быть собой. Я давно работал с ним и могу точно тебе сказать, что в нём изменилось. Сэм, поверь мне, эти изменения невозможно списать на жизненные проблемы или депрессию!

– Алан, постой. Притормози. Я примерно понял, что ты хочешь сказать, но давай сразу перейдём к делу: чего ты хочешь от меня?

Бредли выпрямился, и Сэм вдруг увидел на лице шестидесятилетнего усталого мужчины выражение такой силы и властности, что невольно прекратил крутиться и сел прямо.

– Я рассказал не всё. Я нашёл компьютер, с которого было прислано сообщение на мой пейджер. Я уверен, ты знаешь, о каком компьютере я говорю, и ты был там раньше, чем я, но не счёл нужным рассказать. А теперь взгляни на это.

Алан отогнул полу пиджака и вытащил из внутреннего кармана пару распечаток. Сэм подхватил их и пробежался глазами по логам.

– Активация лазера, – вынес вердикт он. – И здесь, – он просмотрел все листы и поднял глаза на Алана. – Каждый день не по разу.

– Точно. Приблизительно каждые 12 часов лазер активируется единожды. Изнутри. На моё счастье, я знаю, что это за приспособление, я видел его в работе в 82м, но теперь остаётся только один вопрос: что именно выбирается оттуда, с той стороны, каждые 12 часов?

Сэм отложил бумаги и, хмурясь, уставился на Алана.

– Сэм, на пыльном полу столько следов, что в этот подвальчик можно приводить толпу криминалистов. Но я уверен, что даже отпечатков пальцев этих людей ни в одной базе не найти.

Флинн встал и отошёл к окну. Ночной город с высоты птичьего полёта давно был для него привычным видом, куда ближе, чем утренний туман или вечернее ржавое солнце, бликующее красным по зеркальным окнам небоскрёбов. Сэм чувствовал на себе взгляд Алана и не был готов дать ему обнадёживающий ответ.

– Сэм, – окликнул его Алан, и Флинн со вздохом отвернулся от тёмного окна.

– Слушай… Я понял твои опасения. Но думаю, ты понимаешь, что ничего сейчас сделать не могу, кроме самого простого решения: отключить к чёрту лазер и разобрать отцовскую машину по частям.

– Я попытался остановить процесс, но консоль оказалась намертво заблокирована. Всё, что я смог – это снять логи.

– Значит, нам действительно остаётся только решить проблему самым простым путём. Но прежде я лично хочу узнать, кто именно выползает из компьютера, и как это происходит.

Алан выглядел не на шутку встревоженным, его ладонь снова непроизвольно потянулась к горлу, но вместо галстука под пальцы попалась пуговица. Алан незамедлительно расстегнул её, будто ему не хватало воздуха.

– Это опасно. Чёрт возьми, я в здравом уме, но больше всего мне хочется отправиться в полицию.

– Алан, – поморщился Сэм и вышел из-за стола, чтобы плеснуть директору воды. – Давай ты прежде всего успокоишься. После этого поедешь домой, выспишься и дождёшься моего звонка. Клянусь тебе, не буду предпринимать никаких поспешных решений, пока мы с тобой их не обговорим.

– Сэм, у нас нет возможности медлить.

– В таком случае дай мне сделать то, ради чего ты пришёл ко мне. Я выясню, что там происходит, приеду и мы примем решение. Я буду осторожен, обещаю.

Сэм подошёл к Алану и протянул ему стаканчик с водой. Бредли поднялся, залпом осушил стакан и кивнул Флинну. В его взгляде Сэму почудилась та самая преданность, живущая в Алане с молодости, которая принадлежала когда-то Кевину Флинну.

– Хорошо. Я понимаю, что буду только мешаться под ногами.

Сэм качнул головой, глядя на его кривую улыбку. В кармане брякнул мобильник, и на вопросительный взгляд Бредли Сэм развёл руками.

– Кворра. Должна как раз прилететь в Мюнхен.

– Всё ещё путешествует?

– Решила объехать всю Европу. Взяла Марвина и вот уже второй месяц вижу её только по скайпу.

Алан, немного успокоившийся, рассеянно кивнул и повернулся, чтобы уйти. На пороге он обернулся и поставил на ксерокс стаканчик.

– Сэм, это очень важно. Надеюсь, ты не считаешь меня свихнувшимся стариком… и дома меня не будут ждать санитары.

– Остряк ты, Алан, – ухмыльнулся в ответ Сэм.

Опёршись задом о край стола, он краем сознания отметил, что шаги Алана стали твёрже и спокойнее. Он достал телефон и открыл сообщение.

«Нашёл его дом. Буду ждать внутри».

На какое-то мновение в зрачках Сэма полыхнуло алое сияние, которое могло быть бликом от заградительных огней на соседних высотках. Он побарабанил пальцем по боку телефона и быстро набрал ответное сообщение:

«Он скоро будет. Совершенство – свобода».


End file.
